


Gwomp's Weird

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: The Yugo Limbo Extended Universe [1]
Category: Ah! He's Sick!, Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, First Meeting, Friendship, Gen, I didn't want to tag them all though, I'm honestly not sure how to tag this at all tbh, Kamal and Tanya's dad make brief appearances and Habit is mentioned, Yugo Limbo extended universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Tanya Toothbrush meets the new girl, and decides that she's pretty cool.
Relationships: Kamal Bora & Putunia Mollar, Putunia Mollar & Tanya Toothbrush
Series: The Yugo Limbo Extended Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Gwomp's Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I've been messing around with the various different pieces of art that Yugo's made! I don't know of any other games that Gabe has made, but if she ever makes more that I find interesting, I'll definitely be adding them to the little list I have! I might post more of these little stories, if anyone is interested. I won't write anything with BKMN yet though, since I haven't been following the development super closely, so I don't know the characters well enough to write them. When it comes out though... oh boy, be ready! Anyways, I hope you like these little girls becoming friends! Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I somehow managed to upload only half the story, and it was the second half too... I fixed it, so hopefully it looks better now!

“Ka-pow! Ka-punch!”

Tanya Toothbrush sat on the swings and watched the new girl run around in the grass. It was after school on a Tuesday, and Tanya was waiting for her dad to come pick her up. It was just her and the new girl right now, it looked like the new girl’s parents were also late to pick up. She didn’t seem to mind, since she was just running around and playing by herself. Tanya began to swing gently. She wasn’t sure what else to do.

Until the new girl locked eyes with her. Her eyes were wide and bright. Tanya hadn’t been expecting it at all, and she nearly fell out of the swing. The new girl started to race towards her, and her fight or flight instinct almost set in. Still, the new girl skidded to a halt in front of her.

“Hi!” She yelled, and Tanya got the feeling she always spoke that way. “My name’s Putunia!”

Tanya looked her up and down. She looked too excited for Tanya to ignore her. “I’m Tanya,” she said. She didn’t say anything else, but it looked like Putunia was ready to launch into a conversation.

“Are you a baddie?” Putunia asked. Tanya thought for a moment, before shaking her head. “Are you sure?” Tanya nodded. “Double sure?” Tanya huffed, but nodded again. “Good! You remind me of an old sidekick I used to have!” Putunia hopped into the swing next to Tanya, and Tanya was a little smug about the fact that Putunia had to jump while she could just sit in the swings. “Do you want to be my new sidekick?” Putunia asked.

“I don’t know,” Tanya said, “what’s it like being a sidekick?” 

“It’s easy!” Putunia said. “You just have to help me get ready to beat up baddies! And be ready to be called in if I ever need help!” 

Tanya hummed. “What’re the baddies like?” She asked.

“Depends!” Putunia said. “Sometimes it’s other people, sometimes it’s made up things, and sometimes it’s bad feelings.” She began to swing slightly. “It used to be The Green Menace, but he retired from being a baddie. Now he’s just a person.”

“The Green Menace?” Tanya asked. “Who’s he?”

“My greatest enemy!” Putunia yelled, pointing triumphantly in the air. “He used to be, anyways. Now he’s just a florist. He visits my dad and I a lot.” Tanya nodded. “Do you have any baddies you fight?”

“Not really,” Tanya said. She decided not to bring up the Hat Doctor. After all, Putunia’s “baddie” was probably an old babysitter or something, not a doctor that she had to see frequently who was… weird and probably up to illegal things. “I’m sure there’s a baddie somewhere in Gwomp.”

“Your town’s name is silly,” Putunia said, giggling.

Tanya couldn’t help smiling. “Yeah, it is,” she said. “But, uh… it’s your town too now, y’know.”

Putunia got a little small for a second, before bouncing back. “I guess so!” She said. “Doesn’t feel like it yet…”

“Yeah, moving is weird,” Tanya said. “I had to move out with my dad when mom left him.”

“My dad and I moved here after my old parents went away,” Putunia said. Tanya nodded. Putunia was missing a tooth, which wasn’t unusual for a seven year old, but Tanya still thought it was a little odd. “Do you want to come over this weekend and help me look for baddies?”

“Okay,” Tanya said. “But it might be better to go to my house. We can search the web that way!” Tanya couldn’t help getting excited about the lady who lived in her computer. She was so fun!

“We have a computer at my house!” Putunia said. 

“Does she talk to you?” Tanya asked.

Putunia looked at her funny. “No,” she said, “it’s just a computer.” She was quiet for a moment. “Gwomp is weird,” she said, finally.

“Why’s it weird?” Tanya asked.

“There’s so much… fish stuff!” Putunia said. “My dad says that there’s big buses in big cities, but he’s never seen a fish bus before! And… and there’s fish people! Even you’ve got a tail!”

Tanya frowned. “There’s nothing wrong with my tail,” she said quietly.

Putunia gently reached out and patted her arm. “No, there’s not,” she said. “I’m weird too, it’s okay.” Tanya looked at her suspiciously. “I flap my hands, and loud noises make me upset, and I hate the feeling of sand, and I make funny noises. Everyone says I’m weird. But Dad says that I’m cooler cuz I do it! So… I think you’re cooler cuz of your tail!” Putunia grinned at Tanya, and Tanya could tell she wasn’t being made fun of, so she grinned back.

“I’ll come over,” she said. “I wanna see what your computer is like!”

“Maybe I can meet your computer some time too!” Putunia said. She opened her mouth to say more, but something off to the left caught her eye and she grinned wide and jumped off the swing. “I have to go! My dad is here! We can figure out when you can come over tomorrow!” 

“Okay,” Tanya said. She reached out to high five Putunia, and Putunia slapped her hand so hard it turned red and stung. Tanya didn’t mind though. She watched as Putunia raced up the hill to the parking lot. A short man bent down to hug Putunia, and opened the car door for her. Tanya was about to really start swinging when she saw her dad’s car pull up too. Putunia and her dad had already driven off by the time Tanya made it up the hill. “Hey Daddio,” she said.

Her dad just smiled back. He patted her shoulder and she smiled at him. She jumped into the backseat and pulled her seatbelt on. She shifted a little when her tail ended up in an uncomfortable position, and couldn’t help smiling when she thought about Putunia calling it cool.

This was gonna be the start of something fun.


End file.
